villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Three Mage-Sisters
The Three Mage-Sisters, also known as the Jambastion Mages, are a team of three Mages led by Zan Partizanne who are members of the Jambastion Cult and followers of Hyness. They are major antagonists-turned-playable characters (as if the Wave 3 update) in the game Kirby Star Allies. Biography Origins Prior to the start of Star Allies, the Mage-Sisters were normal girls who were on the blink of death due to an elemental hazard: Francisca was caught in a blizzard, Flamberge was trapped in a fire, and Zan Partizanne was struck by lightning. Hyness came to their rescue and granted them the powers of ice, fire, and electricity, respectively. In gratitude for their rescue, the three became Hyness' followers. ''Kirby Star Allies'' After Kirby defeated Meta Knight, the Jambastion Mages landed their Jambastation on Planet Popstar. Kirby went to fight them, defeating Francisca first, followed by Flamberge, and finally Zan Partizanne. After the defeat, Zan uses her powers to destroy the Jambastation. Kirby later encounters Francisca and Flamberge again on different planets and discovers they are gathering Jamba Hearts for a nefarious purpose. After defeating them, Kirby follows them to their base where he finds their master, Lord Hyness, conducting a mysterious ceremony. As he approaches the dark officiant, Zan Partizanne appears and blocks his way before engaging him in a fight. After being defeated, Zan begs Hyness for his help, only for Hyness to cast her out of the way and fight Kirby himself. After being defeated once, Hyness summons the three mage generals to him and hypnotizes them before draining most of their life force to revitalize his own. Hyness then engages Kirby fight again, using the Jambastion mages' bodies as weapons and shields against Kirby. Defeated again, Hyness turns his attention back to the ritual and discovers the Jamba Hearts are not enough to finish it. He then chooses to sacrifice himself and the three Jambastion mages to complete the ceremony and summon Void Termina. After being sucked inside Void Termina﻿, Kirby finds the Jambastion mages, along with Hyness, trapped inside it. He releases the core, ejecting everyone, including the Jambastion mages, out of Void Termina. Heroes in Another Dimension Following Void Termina's defeat, the Jambastion mages and Hyness survived and found their way into Another Dimension, in search for another vessel to summon Void Termina again. After Corrupt Hyness is defeated, Zan Partizanne comes to his aid. Blaming Kirby as the one who brought the Void to corrupt Hyness, she rallies Francisca and Flamberge to avenge their master and destroy Kirby. Despite their power, Kirby and allies are able to best the Mage-Sisters and defeat them. If Kirby had collected at least 100 of the 120 heart pieces in the four Dimension levels, he can create a giant Friend Heart to cleanse the three sisters of the Void, returning them to their senses. They instead use their powers to rid the Void and bring peace to Another Dimension. They create a large warp star for Kirby and friends to ride back to their home dimension and wave goodbye before comforting Hyness when he wakes up. After this, the Mage-Sisters become a singular Dream Friend. Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Three Mage-Sisters appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an advanced support spirit, who grant additional power to battering items. Their Spirit Battle is against three female Robins who have increased power to their special moves. Gallery Images KSA The Three generals Artwork.png ZanPartizanne.png|Zan Partizanne FranciscaKSA.png|Francisca FlambergeKSA.png|Flamberge hqdefaultjambas.jpg Repentant Retaliators Three Mage-Sisters.png|The Three Mage-Sisters splash screen. Kirby Mage Sisters & Hyness.png Let Them Know We’re Happy.png Videos Kirby Star Allies Boss 5 - Fransisca Kirby Star Allies Boss 6 - Flamberge Kirby Star Allies Boss 7 - Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Boss 11 - Francisca Kirby Star Allies Boss 13 - Flamberge Kirby Star Allies Boss 14 - Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies - New Final Bosses & Secret Ending (Solo Kirby) Trivia *The relationship between the mages is never stated in-game, although Hyness' pause descriptions refer to them as "sisters", though this could mean that they are members of a sisterhood rather than biologically related, as in the original Japanese description they are referred to as nuns. *''Kirby Star Allies'' is the first Kirby game where religious themes (being Christian, due to the Mages' theme/battle music "Prayer Song to God) isn't censored in the US/PAL release. This has likely to do with cultural and societal changes in the West. *If the Mage-Sisters are purified, they will appear in the audience during the credits of Heroes in Another Dimension. *Soul Melter EX reveals that the reason why the Mage-Sisters are so loyal to Hyness despite him abusing them is because he once saved them from certain death, giving them magic abilities and a new purpose in life. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aliens Category:Honorable Category:Guardians Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Game Bosses Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists